


They're Back

by SakuraValentine13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraValentine13/pseuds/SakuraValentine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 years ago, Rose and her 5 friends were abducted by 'The Organization'. Now they're back but they're no longer the same care-free, innocent kids. They're hardened adults and shells of who they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Runs

**Title: They're Back**

**Author: S.V~**

**Chapter 1: Rose Runs**

* * *

 

_"They're back."_

 

**~4 years earlier...~**

 

***Rose's POV***

 

"Bye!" I say waving to them.

 

I look at my phone picking a song to listen to. I look at my apartment across the street thinking about tomorrow.

 

_'I can't believe tomorrow's graduation.'_

Well,  _Grade 8 Leaving Ceremony_  as Scarlet would correct me.

 

I cross the street and grab my keys from my pockets. I unlock the door and walk up the stairs to the second floor to unlock my apartment door. I go in to find it empty. I put my bag down on a chair and go to my (mom's) laptop. On the desk there's a note that says  ** _'There's a noodle cup on the table for dinner.'_** Must be from my dad. He probably left for Vancouver already. I look at the clock and see it's 3:00.

 

_'Mom said she'd get home late, probably 6:00. And my dad's in Vancouver. 3 hours of nothing. What should I do?'_

 

I turn my laptop on and go to the kitchen to look for a snack while waiting. I grab a cup and put ice cream in it. I take a spoon and go back to my laptop. I bring up Facebook and chat with my friends.

 

_Rose: Hey_

_Scarlet: Sup_

_Cyan: Hi_

_Sienna: What're you guys doing?_

_Celeste: Sienna! You're here!_

_Emerald: Hi_

 

We talk for over an hour about what to wear and what we should look like tomorrow. Sienna left half an hour in because of something. We don't really bother listening to her excuses anymore. I look at the clock and see that it's 4:45.

 

_Rose: Hey guys gtg_

_Scarlet: Y?_

_Rose: Have to shave my legs_

_Emerald: Oooh_

_Cyan: Bye_

_Rose: Bye_

_Celeste: Good Luck_

 

I go to the kitchen to put my cup in the sink then go to the bathroom. I grab  _Veet_  and roll my pants up. I slather it on my legs and wait for 3 minutes. Once the 3 minutes are up I wipe it off with a towel. Since this was my first time using it I was amazed at how well it worked. I wash my legs and the towels I used. It was now 5:00 and I go back to my laptop after hanging the towels. Only Scarlet and Cyan were on.

 

_Rose: Where's Celeste and Emerald?_

_Cyan: Emerald had to go somewhere with her mom and brothers and Celeste had to help her mom cook._

_Scarlet: You're alive! We were talking about what if you died :_

_Rose: ...how would I die from that?..._

_Scarlet: Idk..._

 

We talked for half an hour about random things until...

 

_Cyan: Bye_

_Rose: Bye_

_Scarlet: Bye_

_Scarlet: Are you excited for tomorrow?_

_Rose: Obv and nervous_

_Scarlet: I am. Especially since they're leaving tomorrow._

 

_'...Ah...them'_

I should probably explain. Even though my school life sounds pretty good with the friends and good grades it isn't. See, I have 5 best friends and straight A's in math and science. But that's as far as it goes because of them. Them are 6 boys who have decided to make our middle school life a living hell. They transferred to our school in grade 7. Back then they targeted grade sixes. But when grade 8 started, they set there eyes on us. One of them would go after one of us. Because if that, no one wanted to get close to us in case if getting their wrath on them. It didn't help I had the typical nerdy look and vibe, as Scarlet would say. Or that I got straight A's and was average at gym. I can't help it that I need glasses or that I was so socially awkward I was scared to open my mouth in case of embarrassing myself. And it's not that I'm average at sports, I'd just rather not do them. Anyway, the one after me is named Valentino Sinclair. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought he was pretty hot at first until he started calling me names. Tomorrow Valentino and the others are leaving to somewhere and I'll never have to see them again.

 

_'Huh?'_

 

_Scarlet: Rose?_

_Scarlet: Rose?!_

_Scarlet: Are you dead?_

_Scarlet: Knew I shouldn't have mentioned it. You always zone out._

_Scarlet: Oh well. Bye :_

 

While I ranted Scarlet must've left. Oh well. It was 5:45 now. My mom should be coming home. I guess I should-

 

_'-un...'_

_'What was that?'_

 

I look around the room for the source of the noise.

 

_'run...'_

_'There it was again!'_

_'RUN!'_

 

I shot out of my seat and grabbed my phone, tablet and chargers. I don't know why but I felt like listening to that voice. Though not until I had all my necessities. I go into the bathroom and grab a brush, toothbrush and toothpaste. In my bedroom I take all my school stuff out of my bag and dump it on my bed. I take 3 shirts, pants, underwear and 1 hoodie. Lastly I go into the kitchen and take some snacks. Who knows how long I'll be gone?

 

_'What am I thinking about? I can't last 1 day out there. What do I need to be gone for anyways?'_

 

Even with that though something told me I would be gone for a long time. I just didn't know how long yet. I look at the time and see it was 5 minutes to 6:00. I quickly put on my toms and run. I didn't know where I was running, I just knew that I needed to. And I never looked back.


	2. Rose Sleeps Over

**Chapter 2: Rose Sleeps Over**

 

***Rose's POV***

 

 _*Pant* *Pant*_  I've ran for 5 minutes straight and just finally stopped. I'm in front of the fire station 2 blocks away from my house. I decide to call my mom while walking. Every time I'd get voice mail.

 

_'You've called Ruby. Please state your message after the beep.' ***Beee-***_

 

I hang up and continue walking. I look at my phone to see it was 6:03. I sigh and start running again. I don't stop until I get to the crosswalk. I don't know where to go from there. I could keep walking forward and go downtown. But then what? I obviously can't go back. I can't go to Scarlet's since it's too far. Going to Sienna and Cyan's require me to go back so, no. Guess it's between Celeste and Emerald. I text both of them:

 

_'Who wants to have a sleepover?'_

 

Celeste immediately texts me back:

_'_

_Sorry. Not allowed :('_

_'Aww, ok'_

 

2 minutes later, Emerald texts me back:

 

_'I can'_

_'Right now? At your place? With me?'_

_'Uh...sure...'_

_'Great :D'_

 

I run to Emerald's house and get there in 5 minutes. I ring the doorbell and her brother, Hunter, opens the door and let's me in. He runs away before I can say anything. Emerald comes down the stairs and says "Hey". I follow her up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room for once, is clean.

 

"So your parents are cool with me sleeping over at such short notice?" I ask.

"Yea it's fine." she answers. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I answer back.

"I haven't eaten dinner yet. You?"

 

I shake my head and we go downstairs to the kitchen. We grab a box of pizza, a bottle of coke and two bottles. I see Emerald's parents and two brothers sitting in the living room watching tv. They looked like a happy family. The only ones missing was Emerald and her sister. I've never seen her sister before. She didn't live here anymore.

 

"Lets go" Emerald's voice snap me out of my thoughts.

 

I follow her back to her room. We sit on her bed and take out our phones. We spend hours just eating, talking and going on our gadgets. When we decide to sleep it's 3:00 in the morning.


	3. When We Get There

**Chapter 3: "When We Get There"**

 

***Rose's POV***

 

I wake up to the sound of beeping. I look for the source and see Emerald's alarm clock. I get up from my makeshift bed on the floor and turn it off. It reads 6:00 AM. I sigh and wake Emerald up by hitting her in the face with a pillow. She bolts up and looks around.

 

"What?..." She says groggily.

"Breakfast" I say.

"Oh"

 

She stands up slowly and stretches. I follow her as we walk to the kitchen. We take 2 bowls of cereal and milk, 2 cups of orange juice and grab some spoons before heading back to her room.

 

"Em. Where's your family?" I ask as we settle down on the floor.

"Hmm? Probably still sleeping." She replies.

"What time do they usually wake up?"

"7:00. My dad leaves for work at 8:00 and my mom leaves at 8:10 to take Hunter to school before going to work. Oliver and I usually go at that time too."

 

I decide to take a shower here since I have a change of clothes. I walk into Emerald's room changed with a towel wrapped around my hair. She also changed and was putting things in her bag.

 

"Are you changing at school?" She asks.

"Changing for what?"

"Graduation." she says looking at me weirdly.

 

I gasp _. 'Graduation how could I forget?!'_

I breath to think clearly _. 'It's still pretty early. I could probably go and get my things before going to school. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'_

 

"Yea, but I have to get my stuff first."

"K, we'll go on our way to school."

 

At 7:15 Emerald's mom call us down. We decide to bring our stuff with us and spend the rest of the time in the living room.

 

"Hey mom" "Hi Mrs. Green" Emerald and I say as we see her mom looking at the tv back turned to us.

"School's been cancelled." she says not turning towards us.

"What?!" we yell.

 

She turns the volume up and goes to the kitchen.

We listen as the reporter talk about terrorists and bombings and-

 

_'Oh my gosh...that's my apartment! And Sienna's!'_

 

We watch as clips of mine and Sienna's apartments on fire play.

 

**_"...because of these at attacks schools will be closed till further not_ _ice..."_ **

 

I was close to hyperventilating now. Emerald made me sit down and gave me a cup of water. I take big gulps and finish it in seconds. I call my mom and dad to receive there voicemails.

 

_'Damn it! Where are they?!...Sienna...what about Sienna and her family?!'_

 

I call Sienna several times and get no answer every time.

 

_'Ugh! I'm at my wits ends here!'_

 

"Rose?" Emerald looks at me questioningly.

"Nothing" I shake my head. "I think we should-"

"Girls" we look over to Emerald's mom. "Grab all the stuff you need and let's go."

"What?" Emerald ask. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" her mom answered.

"But-"

"Em" I cut her off "Just get your stuff."

 

She looks at me then huffs and goes to her room. After she gets all her stuff we all go outside to see a teenage girl standing next to a car.

 

_'Wonder who she is...'_

 

"Sis?!" Emerald exclaims as she runs to her sister.

"Hey" she says "You've grown" she pats Emerald's head.

"Are you talking to me or my hair?" Emerald asks.

"Your hair obviously." Emerald's sister smirks as Emerald huffs.

"Paris" we look over to Mrs. Green who was standing with Emerald's brothers. "You need to leave.  _Now_."

"What about you and dad?"

"We'll go later. We have somewhere to go first."

 

Paris nods and get all of us in the car. Paris was in the driver's seat -obviously-, Hunter as the youngest got shotgun. Behind Paris was me and to my right was Emerald then Oliver.

 

"So where are we going?" Emerald asks.

I sigh and say "Em."

 

She shots me a glare and huffs.

 

Paris looks at us from the rear view mirror and says "You'll see when we get there."

 

 _'Get where? And why do we need to go there?'_  were just some of the questions I had.


End file.
